Gender Bent
by TwilightVixey442
Summary: When Bonnie is magically transformed into a girl he realizes that this is the way he was always supposed to be. RATED M for language and lemons!
1. The Transformation

**Hi everyone, TwilightVixey442 here. This is my first fanfic so… Enjoy**

Bonnie was wandering the pizzeria at 1AM. He heard a strange noise coming from the backroom. Confused Bonnie wandered into the room. "Whoa this wasn't here before!" Bonnie said in a scared voice. He felt sick to his stomach. Bonnie got closer to the strange object. It was covered in black silk. Bonnie reached for the silk and tore it off with his powerful purple paws. Inside was a pink orb. Bonnie stared into it with his magenta eyes, mesmerized. Then, Bonnie heard a huge slam behind him. The door had shut and locked itself! Tears rushed to Bonnie's eyes. The purple bunny lunged for the door, slamming into it violently. The orb drifted towards Bonnie. He screamed "Don't you fucking dare hurt me!"

Meanwhile, Freddy heard Bonnie screaming from outside the room. Freddy put his tawny brown ear to the door "Don't you fucking dare hurt me!" "Bonnie! Can you hear me?!" Freddy yelled. Bonnie replied "Yes I can… AAAAAHHHHHH!" Bonnie cried out in pain as the orb darted inside him. He screeched as the transformation began. Freddy grabbed a kitchen knife and began cutting the door open. Only to see…

 **Sorry for the first chapter being so short. This will all make sense later.**

 **BYEEEEE!**

 **~TwilightVixey442**


	2. The New Pizzeria

Hey guys , I'm back. Well the first chapter was an absolute disaster and i'm gonna update the story. Also there is gonna be no bad language in this one. Enjoy!

Bonnie awoke lying on the floor. He had a weird feeling in his mind. Bonnie looked down at his chest realizing that he was no longer a he. Bonnie blushed and covered her chest with her arm. Then Freddy bursted through the door. He saw Bonnie female and screamed. "How the hell did you end up like this?" Bonnie replied "It's hard to explain." Freddy helped her up and handed Bonnie a shirt. Bonnie thanked Freddy and walked out of the hidden room. All of the animatronics stared at the poor bunny. Chica ran up to Bonnie and said "Oh you poor thing! What happened?" Bonnie scratched the back of her head "It's hard to explain." Foxy ran up to Bonnie and asked "Woah lassie. I had no idea ye wer a lassie. Ta safe room did this to ye didn't it?" Bonnie nodded. The night passed and morning came. The staff wandered in and looked at Bonnie like nothing was wrong. "We should move these guys to the new pizzeria." Bonnie's eyes widened. She closed her eyes and tears began brewing up. "N...no. please tell me this is a terrible nightmare..." The staff loaded the animtronics into a truck and closed the trunk. they put a tarp above the trunk and drove away. Bonnie hugged Freddy closely and Freddy did the same. Bonnie buried her face in his chest, tears rolling down her face every second. Foxy sighed and whispered to himself "Aye mates, this ain't fair for us and ta lassies."  
Alright that was the second chapter! Well i will see u all soon! 


	3. A dismembered beauty

**Hey guys, TwilightVixey442 here once again. So I decided to make all of the chapters for this story a lot longer. So enjoy the new chapter!**

Bonnie and the Fazbear Family awoke in the parts and service room. It was pitch black and completely silent. Wires were hung on the walls. Foxy opened his eye and looked around. Chica was weakly getting up and opening her purple eyes. Foxy looked down at Chica and whispered "Lassie, ye be ok?" Chica looked back up at him "I'm fine Foxy!" she turned around and stormed off into the corner. Foxy followed her and saw tears leaking from her purple eyes. Chica was crying tears that looked like pure crystal. Foxy bent down and put his arm on her shoulders. "Lassie it be ok. Tell o'l Foxy about yer problem." Chica lifted her head from her hands. "I loved Bonnie. Before he was a girl I was going to tell him that. I loved Bonnie." Foxy felt like he could hear Chica's heart shatter. Foxy hugged her and said "Matey, Me be sure there will be someone for ye lass." Foxy wiped the tears from Chica's eyes and smiled down at her. Chica and Foxy sat together and chatted all day while the pizzeria was renovated. Foxy spoke to Chica "Listen lassie, ye be me best matey but, Cap'n Foxy not be yer boyfriend." Chica replied "I know that Foxy. You're just my best friend."

Bonnie was sound asleep on Freddy's chest gently breathing. Freddy awoke and saw the beautiful Bunny on his chest. Thoughts raced through Freddy's mind. He felt something new. Something he had never felt before. As Bonnie slept on his furry chest, Freddy knew. He loved Bonnie. She was the only animatronic brave enough to be the first to move and intercept the cameras. And when Bonnie was a he, he liked Chica. Freddy had thought he would never get a match. But now he had Bonnie. And Bonnie had him.

At 6:00 AM a guard walked in to see the speaking animatronics. He froze and stepped back. "P…Please d….don't hurt me!" Freddy rose up, gently laying Bonnie on the ground. "Hey, no need to be afraid." Freddy spoke calmly. The guard stopped being tense and stopped breathing heavily. "Ok, but you better not fool me…"Freddy shook hands with the man "You know me. I'm Freddy Fazbear." The man replied "My name's Mike, Mike Schmidt."

After chatting with the man and gaining his trust, Freddy told Mike the truth, that the animatronics were alive. They felt just like he did, they ate and slept. Mike was surprised but not afraid. Mike and Freddy spent the whole night talking to each other about the new pizzeria. Mike did mention new animatronics and that spooked Freddy. "W…wait new animatronics? Well this next week is going to be CRAPPY!"

Freddy woke up to a tap on the shoulder from another animatronic. He opened his sky blue eyes and looked up. The other animatronic looked exactly like him. Except with red cheeks ,freckles, A bigger bowtie and glowing red eyes."GET OUT OF OUR PIZZERIA!" The evil Freddy yelled. The other Freddy threw Old Freddy across the room and said "I have no idea who you are and you shouldn't be here!" Evil Toy Freddy grabbed Freddy's bottom jaw and smashed him up against the wall. This almost knocked Freddy out. Freddy opened his eyes but everything was blurry. The red eyed bear leaned down and held Freddy down. "You never set foot outside of this room again. Understand?" "Y…yes sir." said Freddy weakly. Then evil Toy Freddy left the room and slammed the door shut. Freddy leaned back and hugged Bonnie tightly." Was that really the new me? Because there was something very unsettling about his prescence…" Spoke Freddy.

The next morning at 8:00 AM Bonnie woke up. She felt Freddy's tawny brown paws around her shoulders. The purple bunny blushed and looked at the sleeping bear. His jaw was bleeding and had three deep scratches in it. Bonnie shook Freddy until he woke up. "Freddy! Oh my Gosh you're alive! Are you ok?" Freddy yawned and opened his eyes "I'm fine M'lady." Bonnie blushed at this and sat down next to him. "Freddy, I think I had a message in my dream." Freddy looked at the bunny confused "W…what do you mean?" Bonnie continued, her purple fur blowing from the air vent above them. "Well I saw new versions of us. A bear like you Freddy. But he had a bigger bowtie, red cheeks and freckles. He also had a stumpy tail. Then I saw a new version of me. She was blue and had big eyelashes and purple eye shadow. She had the cheeks too." Freddy looked at Bonnie worried "Bonnie, did they have red eyes?" Bonnie nodded "Yes they did. They cornered me and screamed "SAVE US! OUR MEMORY IS G…." Freddy then spoke up. "We all need to find out who these new animatronics are." Bonnie nodded and went looking for Foxy and Chica.

Foxy was sound asleep with Chica across the room from him. Bonnie patted Foxy on the shoulder. "Foxy? Foxy get up! We have something we need to do! Also please wake up Chica for us." Foxy opened his eyes weakly "A… Aye lass… just five more minutes…" Bonnie forced his eyes open. "No Foxy! We need you now!" Foxy nodded and walked over to Chica. He gently tapped her shoulder with his hook. "Chica! Lassie get up! The crew needs ye!" Chica stood up and followed Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy to the outside of the parts and service room.

On the stage outside of the room there were three animatronics, Evil Freddy, Evil Bonnie and Evil Chica. There was a purple glow emitting from their eyes. Evil Freddy opened his eyes and glared at the four. He smacked Evil Bonnie and Evil Chica. They woke up and glared at the old animatronics. Evil Freddy lunged and pinned Freddy. Freddy fought hard but Evil Freddy weighed him down. Evil Bonnie and Evil Chica did the same to the other animatronics.

Deep in the shadows…Hiding from everyone was a white vixen. She saw the fight and was horrified "W…what happened to Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica?" she muttered. The vixen realized what would happen to all of them if this fight continued. The vixen pounced on Evil Freddy and began to fight with him. Evil Freddy roared in pain and the other two evil animatronics came to help him. The Vixen screeched in pain as the evil animatronics ripped her arms off and only left her hands. Then they destroyed the middle part of her body and tore apart her legs. The poor fox awoke after the evil animatronics left. She saw the old animatronics looking at her horrified. The vixen had been mangled. She was only left with her head, paws and tail. Foxy bent down to look at the poor vixen. Tears brewed in her eyes as the vixen darted up to the ceiling and ran away…

All that was left of her was her red bowtie. Foxy held it to his heart and chased after the vixen. His fur was soaking with tears dripping down his face onto his chest. Foxy spoke through tears as he stopped running "I will find ye lassie… and I will fix ye! No evil scallywag be doin' that to me lass!" The vixen heard this and gave a little smile as she continued running. Then realized the only place to hide was the Parts and Service room. She snuck in the door and hid on the ceiling, tears dripping onto the floor.

 **I left a bit of a cliffhanger this time. ):3 Sorry for this chapter being so sad. I couldn't help it. Well stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **NOTE: THIS STORY WILL PROBABLY END AT 15 CHAPTERS SO YEAH BYEE!**

 **~TwilightVixey442!**


	4. Realization

**Well, I'm back guys and this is chapter 4! So it's gonna be long like the last one but I also have an author's note here. So, I have written out the plot for the whole story and it will be 15 chapters long. Also if you're wondering TWILIGHTVIXEY442 WHERE THE HECK IS THE LEMON?! It's coming hehehehe….. probably chapter 7. Well enjoy!**

Foxy walked back into the parts and service room, head hung and tearstained face. The vixen was hanging off the ceiling crying. Her crystal tears dripped in a puddle below her on the floor. Foxy tapped her on the shoulder "Lass, I be Foxy ta pirate! What be yer problem?" the vixen turned around and looked into the fox's pale yellow eyes. She was immediately love struck. Her beautiful blue eyes stared right into Foxy's. "My name is Vixey. Well you saw. I was destroyed by my best friends." Foxy snarled "How unfriendly of those scallywags! Nobody be hurtin' innocent lassies like ye!" Vixey smiled back and crawled down the wall onto the floor. Foxy handed her back her bowtie. Vixey grabbed his hook with one of her paws and shook it. She then hugged Foxy and smiled. Foxy blushed and then set on a search for new parts for the vixen.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was looking through the pizzeria files. She flipped the pages gently with her purple paws. But one page caught her attention. It had the weird Evil Freddy. But in this photo he was hugging two children. Bonnie read through the description:

Toy Freddy (AKA Fred) Gender: Male. Age: 23. Appearance: Tawny brown with light brown parts and red cheeks. Light blue eyes and a black and red top hat, also a big black bowtie.

Bonnie's eyes widened "'Wait that's the evil Freddy! But why would he look so friendly?" Bonnie flipped the pages and saw another version of herself.

Toy Bonnie (AKA Bon) Gender: Female. Age: 21. Appearance: Light blue with white areas, forest green eyes, red cheeks, red bowtie, tail, and purple eye shadow.

Bonnie could not believe what she was seeing. Instead of reading the rest she skipped to herself. The page was dusty and she wiped the dust from the page with her paw. Bonnie almost screamed when she read about herself.

Bonnie Gender: Female. Age: 27

Appearance: Purple bunny with magenta spots and magenta eyes, Red bowtie and little magenta tail. Because of an error in the building Bonnie was made male. We will either destroy him and rebuild a new one or resort to magic.

Bonnie suddenly felt great. "So this is who I really was all along… and without this transformation I would have been destroyed…" Bonnie ran with the book out of the storage room. She saw Chica and Freddy cooking in the kitchen through the window. They had snuck in away from Evil Toy Freddy. Bonnie knocked on the door and said "Guys! Let me in! It's Bonnie!" Freddy opened the door and invited her in. "Come quick!" Bonnie dashed in the room and Freddy locked the door behind her. Chica handed Bonnie a freshly baked cupcake and said "Have all the cupcakes you want BonBon! And what's with the book?" Bonnie held the book up and beckoned "Come see what I found!" She showed Chica and Freddy the page she had found with everything on it. Chica blurted out "So you were a girl all along! I… I'm so sorry…" Bonnie cocked her head confused "W…what do you mean?" Chica hung her head and closed her eyes and replied "When you were a boy…. Before I knew you were a girl all along…I… I loved you." Bonnie's magenta eyes widened "Oh… it's ok Chica. I forgive you." The two girls hugged but unbeknownst to them… Evil Bonnie was smashing down the door with and axe and oh boy she was mad!

Hiding behind an arcade machine crying sat BB. He knew what had happened to all his friends. Foxy ran by and BB saw him. BB cried out "Pirate! Please come here." Foxy turned around and saw the little boy animatronic. "Aye I be comin' lil one." BB beckoned to behind the arcade machine. Foxy followed him back there and knelt down. "What be ta problem lil matey?" BB wiped his tears and said "There was this criminal… he came here. He changed all of my friends I don't know how or why. He popped my balloons and even killed some kids here." Foxy growled "That damn scallywag… I will never forgive that murderous scallywag!" BB continued "Now they are all evil and we need to help them! Or else nothing here will be the same again." Foxy nodded and picked BB up "C'mon lil matey! We be sailin' towards victory! But I need ye to do ol' Foxy a favor before we go!" BB asked "And what could that be?" Foxy said "Well, there was this vixen. She was torn apart by ta evil animatronics. I need yer help to fix the lass." BB's eyes widened "Vixey! Oh no! How could they do that to her! She was the only animatronic that wasn't evil like me!" Foxy and BB walked towards the party rooms holding hands. Together, they would fix Vixey.

Vixey was sitting all alone in the parts and service room. She was still a little tearful considering she was just torn apart. Vixey felt something different. From the moment she met him he was always kind. He had a great pirate pride. Vixey giggled to herself thinking about him. Vixey blushed as the thought came up. Vixey had a huge crush on Foxy. She wasn't a pirate but a dancer and singer. Vixey then looked across the room. The security guard's monitor was on the floor. She crept over and picked it up she selected the party room camera. She saw Foxy and BB picking up something. But wait… was it her left arm? Vixey cheered in happiness! Even though her crush on Foxy was a secret she felt like he had one on her as well. Vixey then did something special for Foxy. She took off her cloak that covered her mangled body. Then Vixey hung it off the ceiling and snuck out. She grabbed some magenta paint and an old broken table. She painted light purple stars on the curtains while hanging off the ceiling. Then Vixey used her broken hand's sharp claws to carve the wood into the floor of the new pirate's cove. She used the leftover wood to make a treasure chest, a little pirate ship and a ship's wheel with a chair behind it. She took the sign and painted "WELCOME TO PIRATE'S COVE!" Then Vixey dragged it out into the main room just in time for 4AM. Foxy saw Vixey perfecting the cover and yelled "Lassie ye shouldn't have!" Vixey smiled "Only for you Foxy." Vixey swung down and Foxy hugged her.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Bonnie, Freddy and Chica had realized that Evil Bonnie was breaking down the door with an axe. " HOW EXACLTY ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET OUT?!" yelled Chica. Freddy replied "Through the vents everyone! It might be a little squashed but it'll work!" just as they all climbed into the vent Evil Bonnie broke down the door. Her red eyes were glowing brightly then she saw Chica's foot entering the vent. Evil Bonnie growled "You idiots ain't getting away this time!" She leaped with her axe and smashed the vent cover. Since Evil Bonnie was smaller than all of them so she fit in to the vent after all of them. Chica screamed "Freddy, Bonnie watch out! There's something else in the vents with us!" Bonnie turned around and saw her evil couner part. Bonnie shoved Chica ahead and grabbed hold of Evil Bonnie's axe. Chica skittered away with Freddy and then the battle started. Bonnie tugged at the axe and ripped it out of Evil Bonnie's hands. Then she attempted to slash open the vent under Evil Bonnie. Evil Bonnie avoided her slashes and swung the axe at Bonnie. Bonnie closed her eyes and waited for her life to end but nothing happened. She looked down and saw the vent was cut open and Foxy was holding Evil Bonnie by the neck. "Let me go you innolent motherfucker!" Foxy yelled back " Not this time ye bitchy lass!"

 **So that was the fourth chapter! Hope you all enjoy and see ya'll in the next chapter!**

 **PEACE OUT!**

 **~Twilight Vixey442**


	5. The Story Behind The Evil

**Ok sooo, I'm back and this is the fifth chapter of Gender bent! Hope you all enjoy!**

Foxy had Evil Toy Bonnie by the neck and she was squirming around in his powerful grasp. The blue bunny's psychotic red eyes glowed. She tried to reach for axe but Foxy stopped her with his powerful jaws. He bit onto her arm causing Evil Toy Bonnie to scream out in pain. She began to sweat and clench her fists. The bunny slammed her foot into Foxy's jaw causing him to yelp out in pain. "Aye! Ye not be better than me with yer two eyes, Aye!" Foxy pinned Toy Bonnie and she slammed her fist into Foxy's face. "Y… you will never defeat me… In fact, Fred! Chichi! Come help me beat this scoundrel of a pirate!" Foxy growled insulted. Weakly, Foxy reached for the broken axe lying on the ground. "Ye not be hurtin' me and me mates! Cap'n Foxy doesn't like scallywags like ye!" He swung the axe at the evil Toys but was punched in the jaw and it began to bleed. He looked up in Pain and saw the Toys on the ground. BB held the axe in his tiny hands and yelled "Now that is quite enough you four!" Foxy stood up and yelled back "BB why ye be punchin' me. I be defendin' ye from ta evil toys!" BB crossed his arms and said "Nobody will be killed or hurt." Then raised the axe " UNDERSTAND?" Everyone nodded. After the fight BB called Foxy while holding something behind his back.

Foxy followed the little boy animatronic and asked him what it was. "Come to Vixey with me. She told me something last night that I wanted you to be aware of." "What would that be?" Asked Foxy "Well… She likes you, more than just a friend." Foxy blushed and replied "Well… tell ta lass I like her too." Foxy and BB walked up to the parts and service room. Foxy tapped Vixey on the shoulder and lifted her off the ceiling. "We have something for ye lassie." Foxy said. Then they gently laid Vixey on the floor and picked up some white and pink metal. First they started at her feet, rebuilding them quite easily. Then moving up her legs this got even more awkward. Foxy and BB rebuilt her legs and lower midsection. They handed her a pair of pink panties and black shorts. Vixey sighed in relief and they continued moving up. They rebuilt Vixey's chest and put her bowtie back on, then handed her a bra and a pink tank top. Vixey smiled in relief and continued feeling Foxy's hands moving around her body. Finally… After two hours Foxy and BB had fixed Vixey. She was long missed and was a big piece of information for the Evil Toys, for she was one herself but was freed by BB. Later that night Foxy asked Vixey about what happened to the Toys. Vixey closed her eyes and tears almost came out. She hung her head and pink fur covered one of her beautiful blue eyes. She flipped her tail and spoke in a beautiful voice, more than when she was mangled "Well back when you guys were withered… I…we… There was this criminal." She stuttered. "He got into our heads. And then murdered some children and got into their heads. They possessed everyone, even me… except BB. He was the only one strong enough to resist. Then he freed me and promised the spirit a free and safe afterlife instead of being a tortured soul stuck inside me. But the other souls want to make everyone suffer like they did…..so poor Fred, Chi and Bon aren't free." Foxy felt horrible for the toys. He realized what he could have done to Toy Bonnie. Foxy's ears slid down and he whined a little. Vixey looked up and flipped her hair. She hugged Foxy and spoke softly "It's ok Foxy. We'll all be free at some point. BB is working on driving the soul out of Bon and its working! He's about halfway there." Foxy smiled and blushed, but hugged her back "Well lassie. I hope ta meet her as her true self sometime soon." Vixey smiled and then finally gathered up the strength and courage to do it. She kissed Foxy on his furry lips. Foxy's eyes bursted open. He then closed them and kissed her back. Bonnie and Freddy walked in on them and saw. Bonnie smiled and whispered "Congratulations Foxy. You finally found a girl." Foxy and Vixey slept on the floor in the Pirate's cove Vixey had built. Foxy felt as if he only needed to look into Vixey's eyes to see the galaxy. They were truly beautiful.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Freddy went backstage and saw a bed. Bonnie laid down and tried to sleep but she felt something warm next to her. It was Freddy. He looked into her magenta eyes and said "Bonnie… I have something to tell you…" Bonnie looked up at the bear "What is it Fred-Fred?" Freddy smiled "I L…. never mind not yet." Bonnie smirked as she knew what he was going to say. Bonnie walked out of the room and changed into her Pj's. They were purple shorts and a magenta tank top. She hopped in bed with Freddy and looked into his sky blue eyes. Bonnie kissed him on the cheek and rolled over to sleep. Freddy rolled over and blushed. Then he got a new feeling. Bonnie saw what he wanted in his eyes and threw off her tanktop revealing her white bra. Freddy's eyes opened wide at the bunny. "B… Bonnie… You're beautiful." She smiled at Freddy and said in a tipsy voice "You're the most handsome thing on earth Freddy." Freddy knew it. They were both drunk and it was hard to hold back. Freddy threw off his shirt and took off his top hat and bowtie. Bonnie took off her shorts and laid down under the covers. Freddy then moved his hands over and attempted to take off her bra. "No. Not yet Freddy. I love you but not yet…" Freddy smiled and stopped, even though her bra was undone. Bonnie took it off and let him caress her breasts. Then she put it back on and decided to sleep. As Freddy slept he knew that someday, he would propose to Bonnie and show that he truly loved her. But not yet.

 **Well, a bit of a lemony scene but not quite yet. I will in chapter 7 like I said and yeah. So hope u enjoyed and byeeeee!**

 **~TwilightVixey442**


End file.
